


NTR

by MushroomMeera



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Nipple Licking, Outdoor Sex, Peeping, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomMeera/pseuds/MushroomMeera
Summary: 爱是一道光绿到你发慌【一个性欲多于喜爱的故事，除了被戴绿帽的，其余都不是好人】





	NTR

**Author's Note:**

> 献给密厄拉老师的杀人网球第二弹  
> 警告：内含第三人在场的公开/半公开性行为、未成年性行为、限制高潮、偷窥、劈腿、舔肛、女装、道具play、射尿、粗口、吸奶、言语性羞辱、攻遭指奸、女性器官提及

#

迹部景吾和桦地崇弘是竹马铁哥们，富家贵公子和公务员家庭出生的平民之间缔结的友谊，这在他们所处的私立学校可是众人皆知，几乎所有人都认为桦地是迹部的跟班，毕竟本人可是跟在迹部屁股后入读这所学校的，还不惜先进小学比迹部要小上一届。但实际却与之有所差池。  


迹部从不怀疑桦地和他的感情，如果有什么往其中插了一脚，那只能是丘比特的箭，不过那是一小小会罢了，他们之间的友情依旧。  


直到时日将至，桦地毫无征兆约了周末说给介绍正在交往的对象，地点还是两人放课后惯去的一家快餐店，那里的薯条炸得不错——这点多少让迹部心生不适。  


此刻他点了杯美式冰咖咬住吸管等了大半个钟——桦地在电话里告知“打扮花了点时间。”——这对才姗姗来迟。  


远远就看见这对新晋恋人搂搂抱抱从远处走来，走近景悟才发觉不对。桦地搂的那个人，很瘦，留着长辫，看脸挺可爱的，依偎在桦地怀里也挺小只的，可，这分明就是个男人！  


这人短款t恤和低腰仔裤间露出的一小截细腰阳光下白皙得晃眼。待靠近十米开外便挣开桦地怀抱，三步并两步蹦跳着弯腰把脸凑到迹部跟前咯咯笑:“你就是崇弘口中那个公子哥朋友吗？我是他的恋人仁王雅治嚯！”  


....  


视线越过这人肩头看着跟在身后的自己兄弟满脸“真拿你没办法呢看在我份上原谅他啦”的宠溺表情后，迹部头脑算是彻底当机了。  


#  


他倍感煎熬地熬过了初次会面的前半截，待仁王起身说去洗手间离开卡座，迹部一把捏住桦地肩膀神色凝重凝重。  


“桦地，到底怎么回事？”  


“什么。”  


“...你是同、同性恋，喜欢男人？”  


“唔，照现在看就是啦。”  


什么叫照现在看啊！迹部气得捶桌，你可从没跟我说过你是弯的！  


“青春期的事谁知道呢，雅治不是长得挺可爱的嘛，性格又对我口味，问要不要交往没想到答应了就试试看吧。”  


崇弘拉了仁王剩一半不吃的草莓蛋糕碟子到跟前，拿小叉（仁王用过的）叉了大块到嘴里，满嘴含住腻人的奶油含糊道。看得迹部瞬间额头青筋暴起。  


那男孩和崇弘讲话叽叽喳喳的，圆大的眼睛滴溜乱转，从开头到现在各种小动作就没停过，给景悟的感觉不太舒服。  


就不太安分那种，嗯，不过这形容按在一个男性身上就怪别扭的。  


好吧，充其量就是个带把的马子。  


迹部在心里总结。  


接下来崇弘也许会花些时间在那个傻白甜男孩身上，待热度消退很快就会分了，一切都会回到原本的轨迹。景悟很有把握，单凭对崇弘多年的认知，他骨子里绝对不是什么同性恋，只是青春期的荷尔蒙作祟罢了。  


再说男孩也不可能占据崇弘全部时间的，他们两人有着共同的体育爱好，是初中部网球社的队员；迹部家里还出了一笔钱修建了学校网球场和一个配套的酒店五星级洗浴场——起码社团活动期间不会遭到打扰。  


当看到仁王穿著本校校服趴在围网上为训练赛做准备热身的崇弘大声呼喊时，迹部发觉自己先前的想法真是太傻太天真了。  


集训过后桦地将仁王以朋友的身份介绍给社员们认识，大掌拍著银发男孩的脑袋：“别看个子小小的，这家伙可是高中部一年级的学长哦，勤工俭学的天才特优生。”  


“那你能不能对学长我放尊敬点，还有我一点都不矮是你太高了！”仁王扭过身拍掉桦地作恶的手掌。语气里带点只有景悟才能听出的娇憨。“真是的，头发都被你弄乱啦。”  


这家伙还挺会人情世故的，来之前在小卖部里买了一大袋矿泉水分给刚训练完汗流脊背急需补充水分的社员。社员们也很受用，接过水开始揶揄崇弘：“桦地你小子可以啊，跟迹部是发小，现在又搭上高中部的前辈，怎么认识的？”  


崇弘拧开瓶盖喝了几口：“就很普通的方式，我也是后面才知道雅治是本校的。”  


仁王把袋子里最后一瓶水递给站在角落位置的迹部。  


“景悟少爷，这是你的水。”  


迹部抓过围在脖子的毛巾擦了脸上不断的汗珠，冷眼瞧著仁王酡红的笑脸和握在手上的冰冻矿泉水。  


“抱歉，我运动过后只喝盐水，而且要常温的。”  


休息室内几十双眼睛都关注着这边的情况，仁王也不觉尴尬，顺势把手收了回去开盖喝了一小半水。“嗯嗯，是我疏忽了，下次会记得的，恰好我忘记买自己那瓶正渴呢不客气啦。”  


不需要！迹部咬牙切齿，撇到后头崇弘难以置信的表情。  


果不其然，隔天课后崇弘叫住了他说要谈仁王的事，桦地说仁王是个挺不错的人，而且十分有趣。  


迹部还了解到仁王是同性恋，天生那种。  


“所以你是被他带得对男人感兴趣吗。”他打断正在说话的桦地，后者一脸错愕。  


“迹部桑意思是讨厌同性恋了？”  


实际话出口景悟便后悔了，但他的骄傲不允许道歉，他无所谓地撇撇嘴巴看向窗外。  


“对啊，同样是男人本身就挺恶心的，我认识的人有时也会玩，也只是尝尝鲜罢了。”  


桦地脸色沉了下去，他生硬道；“和迹部桑认识的‘普通朋友’不一样，我跟雅治是在认真交往的，至于迹部桑讨厌同性恋地事，我无权指责。”  


看着发小挎上包朝他略微鞠躬，迅速撤离空课室，迹部最终也没服软开口挽回。  


接下来的日子，桦地再也没在课间跑到高年级教学楼来找他，社团除了必要的交流外也没说多余的话。渐渐地周围人发现不对了，传言桦地和迹部交恶，前者终于要回归原本的交际阶层里，桦地开始和一个高中部的娃娃脸学长走得很近。还有人说经常看见那位学长午休的时候来找桦地分享便当。  


这只言片语传到几步耳中让他听了很不是滋味，毕竟和桦地认识了这么多年，桦地总是陪伴在他身边的，彼此间也少有闹矛盾的时候，突如其来地变化一时让他很难适应。  


周末地时候，迹部发现随身耳机落在了社团衣物柜里，想着无事可做索性回了学校去寻。刚找到耳机他便听到室外有人活动的声音。  


这时候社团还有谁在打球吗？正思量着要不要也加入打上一把地景悟方才听出其中一人的声音正是发小崇弘的。  


因正处于冷战期，惊慌间他躲进了柜里，透过门缝往外窥视，桦地仁王两人嬉闹着携手走了进来。  


#  


他见两人一路走来一边剥掉彼此身上的衣物，运动服随手便甩到地上。然后，一同挤进单人淋雨间里。  


因为迹部所处的衣物柜正对着浴室的门口，帘布没有拉上的缘故，所以看得一清二楚。  


刚进门时，迹部第一眼便注意到仁王左侧乳首上小巧的银饰，这让他心跳猛地骤停一拍。迹部看着他们搂抱着相互搓弄对方的身体，站在喷头下热切接吻，热水冲刷皮肤腾起的蒸汽使之看起来似乎不那么真切。因身高差距，仁王只能尽可能仰起脑袋接受桦地的深吻。迹部还发现他喉结特别小，像仍未发育的少年那样镶在纤细白皙的脖颈上微不可见。两人半勃的下体夹在小腹中间互相厮磨了一会儿，桦地便拉过仁王的手圈住两根阴茎套弄起来。  
说来桦地下面的家伙迹部也算是从小见到大的，看它一点点地成长。平日社团活动结束后大家生理多少有点亢奋，冲澡时阳具也会受到刺激勃起，迹部偶尔瞟到桦地那里也深觉尺寸惊人，与本人体格相称，大部分成人说不定都比不上桦地的。青春期的男生私下里也喜爱相互比较下体长度的，但社团有桦地在便没谁会明目张胆吹嘘了。今天迹部算是亲眼完整看见桦地阳具完全勃起下的状态，果然尺寸要比平日半勃要威武的多。  


按比例来说桦地阴茎不算特别长，目测十五公分左右，但足够粗壮。桦地没有割过包皮，勃起状态下包皮后缩整个鸡蛋大小的龟头露了出来，马眼一张一合吐着淫水，茎身颜色很深，上面布满了凸起的经脉异常狰狞，底下驴般的大卵袋在两粗腿间晃荡着。桦地体毛也很重，尤其三角区域毛又长有多长到肚挤眼处，整体看起来极富冲击感。迹部咽了口唾液，心里不由跟自己的比较了下。  


相比之下，仁王的阳具跟桦地的俨然形成鲜明对比，几乎可以用精致来形容。他的阴茎恰如本人，尺寸不算特别，茎身笔直是健康的肉粉色，形状也好看不显粗陋。迹部还注意到仁王发色似乎天生的，他下体稀疏的毛发也是白色的，被水沾湿后搭在一起后看起来软软的。  


当迹部看着这两根的鸡巴相互推挤地时候别提多具冲击性了，桦地那根像有自主意识一样，看上去凶神恶煞的要吃掉仁王的。  


崇弘扭著胯用蛮力不断顶弄仁王的鸡鸡，时不时让两龟头去艹他粗糙的掌心，他引导恋人一同探手揉捏两人鼓胀的睾丸和神经密布的会阴。还腾出一手顺着柔韧腰线往后摸，分开紧实挺翘的臀瓣用手指去扣挖男孩的后穴。  


看来桦地把仁王照顾的很舒服，后者被摸得直哼哼。接着桦地松开气息不稳的男孩的双唇，好让他有喘息的间隙，转而去啃咬脖子与肩膀接连的那块皮肤。  


两人又缠绵了一会后，桦地推了推仁王的脑袋，很有默契地，仁王嗤笑出声，伸出两手摸着对方隆起的胸肌，沿着腹肌往下抚摸，顺势跪了下去，很自然地仰头张嘴含住了桦地勃发的阴茎。  


仁王把桦地粗大的阳具含在嘴里，若非亲眼所见迹部很难相信男孩的嘴竟能够一次过吞下桦地这么大的家伙。这紫褐色的大鸡巴将仁王的嘴撑得满满的。  


他放松腮帮渴望尽可能把大棒子往嘴里吞，想必那狭窄高热的甬道一定把崇弘照顾的很舒服。  


少年双膝跪在瓷砖地面上，深呼吸了几下稍作适应便示意桦地可以动了。迹部透过缝隙见桦地扶住仁王白色的脑袋，屁股一拱一拱地往他嘴里挺进，猛地抽出柱身只留龟头让男孩嘴唇堪堪勾住，接着又大力捅入。偶不时一个深喉激起男孩的咽反射，喉头倏地收缩爽得桦地大腿肌肉绷紧。  


昏暗的衣物柜内空气沉闷得可怕，迹部浑身汗湿，捂紧嘴以防发出丝毫声响。他的视线不受控制牢牢黏在两人身体相连处。他近乎绝望地发觉自己原本垂软的下身也因眼前的刺激充血膨胀，渐渐支起了个小帐篷来。  


最终桦地在少年嘴里射精，男孩小半张脸都埋在了浓密粗硬的耻毛中，他双手扣住小巧的脑袋，臀大肌抽动着，嘴里发出兴奋的低吼。崇弘射精大概有一分多钟持久，射的量有多又浓，还有一小些沿着少年下巴溢了出来。当龟头离开男孩油亮双唇时，发出了响亮的‘啵’的一声。清晰得仿佛就在迹部耳边炸开，惹得他鲜血沸腾。  


桦地将阴茎拔出，仁王‘啊’的张大嘴吐出舌尖，给恋人看自己满口奶白的浓精，一副没了男人精液灌溉就会当即死去的婊子模样。迹部见桦地被撩拨得刚刚释放过的半硬鸡巴以肉眼可见的速度迅速抬头，他托起跪倒在地的少年，交换了一个充满精液腥檀气息的深吻。  


然后桦地打起了少年屁股的主意，但在他掰开男孩子大腿手指碰到穴口前便被躲开了。  


“走，我们去个干燥点的地方玩。”  


仁王率先关上喷头把手，催促崇弘把身子擦干。  


“我觉得这里挺好的啊。”  


他摆明十分猴急，恨不得当即压上去解决这个撩人的小妖精。  


“不好！我要到休息室那张超大的真皮沙发上做爱，这里地板瓷砖太硬了。”  


桦地说不过，只能任他拉着，赤裸着挺着根大鸡巴往外走。  


待两人相互拉扯着走远，迹部才跳出衣物柜夹住腿火急火燎地逃离体育馆。  


#  


接下来的日子里，最好的兄弟和男人性交的场面一直盘恒在迹部的脑子里，深夜里他甚至梦见自己在和一个男孩子在做爱，梦里濒临高潮之际，他会下意识抓住男孩银色的发辫，紧接着迹部就惊醒了，他几乎每天都会梦遗。  


久而久之父母发现了他的异常，本着同龄人最了解同龄人的理念，迹部父母叫了世交的孩子来家里做客。  


这位不学无术的二世祖也算是跟迹部穿同一条裤子长大的，进门后也不客气，抱着堆零食躲了PS机开始联网打电玩。迹部瞅着他的混子朋友半天才像自言自语问了句“男人间做爱是怎样的。”  


朋友瞬间眼睛都大了，看来“别人家的孩子”也开始经历成长的烦恼了。扔下手柄思量半响后，这位朋友最终想了个完美解决问题的办法——夹上黑卡（偷他哥的）带迹部驱车前往本市最高档的声色场所见识见识。  


朋友将迹部领到贵宾卡座里，搭着他的肩低声道，这里的MB最出名了还干净，我有这里顶级vip卡（他哥的），要点什么随意尽管玩。说罢便丢下迹部跑舞台上轰趴去了。迹部也不为意，百无聊赖地点了杯酒开始打量四周，当眼角瞟到有角落处个白毛脑袋在晃时，他差点把酒水打翻洒到裤裆上。  


...  


“打扰了，我是小N～”  


那人敲了包厢门三下，便侧身溜了进来。银色辫子沾了亮片，上妆后涂着蓝色眼影的面孔显得妖艳异常。男孩上身套着漏网透视装，右乳首的钉子在昏暗的包间内细碎地闪烁着，下身是一条紧身小皮裤。  


虽然和日常打扮大相庭径，但此人正是桦地交往的对象，仁王雅治。  


看来直觉不错，这个爱吸男人鸡巴的小婊子果然不是什么好货色。  


迹部双臂抱胸，摆出自以为最难看的脸色端坐在沙发正中央。在男孩进来之前迹部就在心里打好了腹稿想著怎么刁难他，威胁他让他离桦地远远的，这样一切就能回归正道。  


可男孩反应却不似迹部预想的那样，他脸上带着狡黠的微笑，狭长的眼尾带点媚意。男孩踩著猫似亲软的步伐，腰臀随着走路的动作形成了一种极其微小的摆动。骤然间包厢内所有的光和热都聚焦在男孩身上。  


迹部一时间忘了换气，愕然盯着男孩胸前小小的乳钉，转眼间男孩便蹭到自己跟前，伸手扒他底下的裤头。  


迹部彻底傻了，抬手去挡，奈何这男孩看上去瘦实则力气还挺大的， 还灵活的跟泥鳅有一拼，他闪开所有阻挠，如愿将人推倒扯下裤链一气呵成。  


当男孩挑开内里棉质平角短裤低头将迹部绵软脆弱的下体含在嘴里时，迹部瞬间像被捏住七寸的毒蛇不敢动弹。接下来发生的事是迹部未曾预料的，大大超出他认知范围的，亦或本人也没发觉是内心深处所渴望的，这一切就这么发生了。  


他和仁王初次性爱全程头脑晕乎乎的，像喝了高纯度的酒水，只能勉强记得一些很细碎的片段。事后迹部回忆起来，大概是从男孩淡粉的双唇没过阴茎的前端那刻，他脑子里塞的便全是浆糊。迹部感觉自己的阳具在仁王潮湿的口腔内迅速充血膨胀，那根像施了魔法的舌头不断舔舐着柱身鼓起的青筋，舌尖顶弄冠部与包皮接连的敏感带，爽得迹部头皮发麻。  


男孩骑着他的胯，身后穴口将他蓄势待发的阴茎齐根吞没，迹部发出窒息的声音，感受肠道黏膜包裹和挤压。快感一波波往脑门上涌，仁王骑在他的阴茎上肆意摆动细软的腰肢，迹部很快从最初的不知所措到本能地跟上了仁王性爱的节奏。他抓着细窄的腰胯，在仁王往下坐的时候拱起身往上顶，恨不得连两颗卵蛋都塞进去。  


仁王曲起颈子，口中呼着热气，因迹部每一次顶弄喉咙里发出婉转醉人的低吟。  


最后在仁王再一次收紧甬道时，迹部眼前发白射在了高热的穴道内里。  


待他高潮平缓视野逐渐恢复，发觉少年正伏在他身上，脸凑得极近，脸蛋扑红气息不稳，被汗水浸湿的辫子随意搭在白皙的肩膀上，他面上流露出初见时活泼俏皮的笑容。  


“呐，景悟少爷，你是处男吧。”  


#  


“你是处男吧”这句话一直让迹部难以忘怀。  


他枕着脑袋仰躺在床上，单手捏住一张黑色打底烫金名片发着呆。他还记得当时当疲软的阴茎从男孩体内滑出，穴里翻搅着发出黏糊的咕叽声，以及从交合处溢出的白浊划过丰润大腿内侧色情痕迹的细节。想到这里迹部不由觉得下腹发紧心猿意马。  


随即仁王最后问他是不是处男那句又在他脑海里闪烁，内心的骚动转而又平复下来。  


那小贱人，语气相当肯定啊。  


不过确实是迹部的第一次呢。虽然不想承认，那天他坚持了没多久就射精了，大概有三分钟？插入的感觉实在是太棒了，比迹部之前任何一次手淫都要好。被湿热甬道紧紧包裹吸吮的感觉，能让他大脑神经麻痹。  


事后仁王前面还硬挺着，前端红红的淫水直冒，显然还未满足，但男孩撇向迹部下体时的眼神参杂着欲求之外更多的狭促的笑意，男性这方面攀比的心理差点让迹部决定提枪再来一回。  


不过残留的理智让他有所克制，迹部浑身狼狈，质问还趴在他腿上的仁王为什么要和他做爱。  


仁王翻了个大大的白眼，他眼部的妆有点晕开。  


“拜托，我是来上班的，难道不是你付钱要上我的吗？服务行业客人至上啊。”  


“我只是想问你些事而已！”迹部反驳道。  


“是嘛。”男孩眯起眼，他笑得就像偷了腥的狐狸。“那天躲在柜子里的人是你吧，你，难道不想试试吗？”  


…  


迹部觉得他们两的角色仿佛对换了似的，事后仁王扔给他一张名片拍拍屁股出了包厢，剩他一个在里面思考人生。  


说来他们两人是做过了，但并没裸诚相见。迹部被拉裤链骑屌了，仁王倒好，当时他皮裤后面有个特殊的小开口拉开直接坐上来了裤子都没脱（后来人仁王解释说这是应对大场某些追求刺激想来场快速‘交易’的客人，基本上看对眼塞了钱他就可以直接坐在客人腿上或者跪趴在桌底办事了，当然前提都得戴套，至于仁王那次为什么没戴套却闭口不谈，迹部私底下猜他除了大概对自己是处有绝对把握外可能还是为了刺激吧）。  


被这么一搅，迹部以往的生活算是彻底被打乱了，他整个人变得消沉起来，偶不时那以夜包厢里发生的事情会在脑海里闪现。  


为了避开那两人，课后迹部连社团都不去了。  


于是乎，关于他和桦地关系恶化的传闻在学生间愈演愈烈。  


某天下午因是家政课和社团活动时段，迹部索性连课也不上了直接离校，当他走出去两百米开外，多日来避而不见的两位主角之一竟迎面朝他走来。  


许是午后气温上升的缘故，仁王褪去了深色的西装校服外套，只余底下白衬衣，袖口卷至手肘露出线条鲜明的小臂，一边衣摆没扎进裤腰里。他斜挎住包手插兜塞着耳机往这边走，看起来没注意到站在一边的迹部，浑身散发出一股慵懒的气息。  


就像被倾倒的潘多拉匣子，神差鬼使的，就在仁王越过迹部那瞬间，迹部反身拽住了他的手腕。  


“嗯？”  


仁王吓了一跳，他摘掉一边耳机瞪大双眼。  


“哇！是景悟少爷。”  


“……”  


周边出奇的安静，迹部甚至能听到耳机里漏出的重金属音乐，他手心有点汗湿。  


仁王翘起嘴角，用‘今天天气真不错’的陈述语气问：“怎么，是不是还想和我做呀。”  


他们就近找了间爱情旅馆，进了套间仁王说了句“先洗澡”就甩了包跑进浴室。因为是爱情旅馆，房间里四面都是墙壁没有窗户，光源也只有床头和角落处那盏散发出粉色光线的落地灯，连厕间都比这要亮堂。室内空气也不新鲜，弥漫着劣质的鲜花香水味道似乎为了掩盖底下香烟和别的不可名状的气味。迹部先是坐在床沿，听着隔门潺潺水流声，过了会实在坐不住，起身推开半掩的门走了进去。  


浴室的玻璃门没拉上，水被溅了出来，迹部走进来一脚便踩上了溢水的瓷砖地板，袜子都湿透了。  


仁王正以一种很怪异的姿势背对着门半蹲在浴间，手里拿了摘掉喷头的导管在清洁下体。迹部忽然闯进来，仁王身子瑟缩了一下。  


迹部眼里只有仁王后面夹着根软管的景象。  


#  


然后呢，然后迹部就把仁王摁在浴室里上了。  


他粗暴地扯去与仁王身体相连的导管，仁王惨叫了一声，幸而管口插入不深，比起疼痛更多是惊吓引起的。  


“喂，你等等、”  


迹部借体格上的优势将人逼到瓷砖壁上，他将仁王翻转过来，掰开两条大腿用腰胯顶着，迹部搓弄了几下后便扶着阳具进入。因有水作润滑，仁王又刚浣过肠，穴口松软，那圈肌肉在迹部几经尝试后还是被破开了。  


仁王捶着迹部的肩膀，嘴上骂骂咧咧的，但下面还是尽可能放松让他进入。  


当迹部将阴茎挤进仁王里面，因又回到了多日来念念不忘的温暖巢穴，他舒爽得浑身上下的毛孔都要张开了。还没等仁王喘口气稍作适应，迹部便抱着仁王两瓣浑圆的屁股猛干起来。  


与桦地相比，迹部的鸡巴算不上粗，但是很长，足有十七公分有余，而且往上翘起看上去就像一柄弯刀。每次往里捅的时候总能狠狠摩擦过里头最要紧的那一点，又痛又爽。  


仁王被迹部颠得快飞起来了，他身段柔软，两条长腿轻易跨在迹部肩膀上。说实在迹部的鸡巴在仁王心目中的排名应是数一数二的——跟桦地的不相伯仲，他前列腺的位置比一般人更靠里面些，长度不够得情况下除非对方足够持久，否则很难用后面高潮。而迹部的阴茎恰恰能用龟头碾到他内里突起的小栗子，足以让他疯狂。因为被照顾得当，快感足以淹没不适，仁王象征性挣扎了一会便被顶弄得彻底瘫软下来化为一滩春水。  


他被迹部搞爽了，前列腺被顶弄得酥酥麻麻的，疼痛感逐渐转化钝钝的疼，不适感开始减弱，渐渐整个人被欲望的潮水吞噬。仁王就像个欲求不满的小婊子那样攀附着迹部，双腿紧紧盘绕在精壮的腰身上放声浪叫。  


迹部低头去亲他肉感的耳垂，顺着脖子锁骨去啃挺起的乳头。还把右边的乳钉含在嘴里用舌尖顶弄乳孔。在把玩之余还不忘套弄仁王底下可怜巴巴正戳着小腹的阳具。  


仁王整个人仿佛都坐在迹部阴茎之上，他感觉体内镶嵌的鸡巴埋得很深，每往里一下都像要把直肠捅穿了似的让仁王心里有点发虚，弯折的柱身不断从他前列腺旁擦过，持续发胀的高强度快感让他有些受不住 ，腰眼都要发麻了。  


但，还差了么点。  


“景悟…我快到了！”  


他弓着身子抓挠着迹部的背脊呜咽道。  


景悟。同样即将到临界点的迹部听到仁王第一次这么喊自己，脆弱的、无助的，他瞬间像打了鸡血那样往仁王身子里挤，鸡巴发了狠顶着那要命得一点，同时手里拽紧少年跳动着即将爆发的阴茎。  


好似有热水留进了眼眶，有点涩涩的疼，迹部瞪大眼注视着仁王高潮时脸上每一丝毫的变化，当经历过高潮的绷紧，后穴再一次剧烈抽动时迹部也把自己全部交待在仁王体内。  


#  


后来相当长一段时间里迹部没有到网球社报道，和桦地也没有说上一句话，他和桦地关系决裂的传闻成了实锤。传言大概是他们其中之一终于意识到彼此价值观的差距逐渐疏离彼此，桦地身边开始跟了位高中部一年级的学长，有说是这个娃娃脸学长从中作梗导致的，这说法居然跟真相八九不离十。  


于此同时，他和仁王的“地下情”开始了。  


尽管仁王跑初中部的时段不怎么规律，可迹部总有办法把人半路截下，拖到某个空教室或顶层鲜有人用的空厕所内折腾一番。大多数时候是两人互相手淫或者仁王给他口活，但有一回迹部直接把他按在洗漱台上了，逼他看镜子里自己淫荡的模样，两人一直倒腾到大课间开始走廊外响起人走动和闲聊的声音。  


是了，学生们课间是很爱爬上顶楼放放风或者避开人流去个洗手间的。  


他们所在的洗手间没上锁，迹部只是把‘维修中’的立牌搁置在门口。  


在这种随时会暴露在公众视野下的环境做爱相当刺激，仁王把他的阳具咬得奇紧，每一回抽身都异常艰难，夹得迹部额角汗水直冒。  


下课铃响起不久，他们便听到有脚步声朝这边走来。仁王算是他们间理智稍存的那个，手肘向后推企图挣脱身后的桎梏，可迹部率先将他捆在怀里，拿阴茎钉牢了不许走，还拿手捂住了仁王的口鼻。  


“咚”、“咚”的声音越发清晰，迹部脸颊贴着仁王的颈子，感受着脉搏飞速跳动和喉咙里压抑的呻吟，他深呼吸一口，给仁王打手枪的同时拿鸡巴使劲顶弄着穴道内的敏感源。  


“吱——”是球鞋摩擦地面的声音。  


仁王被顶得几乎呛了气。  


“什么嘛，厕所堵了吗？”  


那人“啧”了声，叹气转身离去，与此同时仁王破碎尖叫着把精液一股股地射在了身前洗手盘里。  


经此一役，迹部算是尝到了甜头，开始逮了仁王往或许会有人来往的场地进行性交。  


有一回他把仁王塞进体育器材室里反锁起来，推到摔跤垫上骑马似的艹他。迹部几乎整个人都坐到仁王屁股上疯狂挺动腰杆抽插着，两颗卵蛋打得仁王白嫩的屁股蛋子噼啪响，从洞里带出的粘液甩得到处都是。门外就是学生集训时喊口号报数和体育老师吹哨子的声音，而仁王则在内里塌着腰撅起屁股挨操，还得拽住拳咬紧指头以防浪叫出声来。  


器材室内空气颗粒物相当多，很多器具摆放旧了积满灰，倒腾过后仁王吃了一嘴的尘土，相当狼狈。  


这么下去不是办法，仁王愤懑地想。此刻发泄过仍趴在身背后的学弟完全不知所谓地轻啄他的耳珠的举动让他无比恼火，但腰肢却酸软着，实在没精力和迹部干上一架。  


#  


迹部现在的状态即是刚开荤的小处男，恨不得每天都要跟仁王来上一发。  


其实仁王本人还有点洁癖的，每回弄完以后浑身粘湿的不行，学校里连作简单冲洗的地方都难找，再加之性爱后精液气息十分刺鼻，还得吹风发散味道，仁王旷了不少课，还有插入后短时间内屁股里就像夹了根棍子似的，让他立马坐在位置上听讲实在过于煎熬。再说是在学校里做爱就有哪天东窗事发的可能，这位小少爷家里有权有势不愁没人给他擦屁股，到头来遭报复指点可就他一个人。仁王不想闹到连学校都没法去的地步，但心里又有点舍不得这位公子哥的，嗯，鸡巴。  


爱情旅馆不作考虑，卫生不但没有达标，而且两个中学生长期去打卡未免太显眼了。说来上回玩的时候花洒没关，浴室下水口本来就有点堵，最后流水泡了大半个房间仁王连押金都赔进去了（是的迹部没带钱）。  


所以他想了个折中的办法，叫迹部来家里。  


“去你家？”迹部有些没反应过来。  


“嗯对啊，做学生还是要有个学生的样子嘛，这里可是神圣的读书地方呢。”  


…  


仁王走在前面带他拐进一条食肆步行街的内巷，弯弯绕绕来到一栋公寓楼面前，楼很旧，是七、八十年代的建筑风格，每套公寓都很小，仁王住在六层，没有电梯，周围邻居大多是独居的老人和背井离乡在大城市里打拼的青年人。  


“我一个人住的，地方就这么大了不许介意。”翻出钥匙拧开门，仁王先把包放在鞋柜顶弯腰开始换鞋，发觉身后那人还没进来，回头问道。“怎么啦？”  


“这里，桦地来过吗。”  


“还没呢。”  


仁王顺势回答，还没发觉有什么不对。  


然后，他就被抓着直接在门廊处搞了一顿，扯飞了两颗纽扣，被射了满满一肚子精液，后背尾椎骨被木地板硌得生痛。  


事后他披着校服光著下半身岔开腿坐在室内的榻榻米上，底下垫了几张面纸等屁眼里的精液缓慢流出，仁王难得点了支烟抽起来，眉头紧皱足以夹死只苍蝇。  


——他似乎惹了个大麻烦。  


迹部在他两米开外，一边打量室内一边扯着自己的脏衣服。  


“家里浴间在哪，我要冲澡了。”  


“没有。”  


仁王跳了起来，同时感觉有液体顺着臀缝流到大腿内侧。  


“这种平民公寓每层楼只有一个公共浴室晚上才提供热水，大少爷你要洗就出去洗吧。”  


他不由分说将衣衫不整的迹部连同书包鞋全扔出家并且反锁，打定主意绝不开门。出乎意料的迹部敲了会门见没反应就走了，这反应仁王觉得他彻底把迹部惹毛了。  


然而隔天仁王发觉隔壁了许久空置的公寓来了装修工人，乒乒乓乓作业一个白天就结束离开了，紧接着迹部前来敲开了他家的门说，他把整栋楼买下来了，隔壁就是浴间，现在只差凿墙打通了。  


仁王：“……”  


总而言之，言而总之，仁王的单身公寓成了两人做爱的小巢，仁王还给他实际上的房东配了钥匙。  


仁王对迹部的性能力还是满意的，除了迹部通常第一轮时射得太快外，虽然第二轮能保持个二三十分钟的成绩，但这之间的不应期让刚被弄爽的仁王心里不是那么滋味。所以这回在小公寓里迹部骑他的时候，见人呼吸加紧动作加快仁王估摸着差不多了，他不动声色摸向底下两人性器结合处。  


迹部闭着眼正当要紧关头，却感到两根作恶的手指拴在他阳具根部。他睁眼，见身底下白发少年被他顶的一上一下眼眶湿润，缓缓伸出猩红的舌尖舔着嘴角：“不要射嘛，再多艹我一会。”  


——有热血往脑袋上涌，他被仁王捏住忍耐着继续往穴里挺进，大概过了十来分钟，龟头涨的不行腰眼发木仁王才心满意足松手让他把浊液射在屁股里。  


#  


就这样，在这个封闭的小空间里两人尽情探索彼此的身体，挖掘出对方周身每一个敏感点。  


要是摆在两个月前有人跟他说他会对男人产生性冲动，迹部绝对会给那个人好看。  


他也很分不清自己究竟是偏爱正常体位还是后入，他既想看到仁王高潮时的表情又想看被颠出肉波极具冲击感的屁股。  


迹部也热衷于前戏时握着仁王白腻的臀瓣，去亲吻两个凹陷的腰窝，这时仁王就像被撸乖顺的猫咪那样高高撅起屁股，他便沿缝隙一路亲吻，用舌头去舔仁王的肛门。仁王的屁眼小小的，泛着粉，肛口周围还有一圈细细的绒毛，在光线充足的房内能看清绒毛柔软的质感，被阴茎插着的时候会充血变成蔷薇色。从视觉上看，迹部其实很难定义这只是个排泄器官，毕竟它那么软那么湿，那么小却又那么能吞，每次都能完整吞下他的鸡巴不知餍足。  


仁王敏感点之一便是肛口那一圈环状肌，他被舔的阴茎一跳一跳睾丸向后缩起。等穴口被舔的软化微张，迹部将舌尖刺进内里，模仿阳具那样伸缩着。  


“啊……”  


少年弓着背，不由拽住自己流水的阴茎上下套弄。  


迹部还将中指和无名指放进仁王的穴里，虎口兜着下坠的卵袋快速抽插，屁眼里发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  


“雅治…你是不是长错了性器官啊？见过男人的屁眼像你这样的吗？”  


墨发的少年挨在体格小那么些的白发少年身上头脑发胀说着胡话。“你后面的那个是阴道吧，不然怎么会被我插得会自己流水呢……手指都要你的淫汁泡皱了。”  


"闭、嘴。"  


仁王全身红的像只虾米，他拿手肘撑着，要不是有迹部扶着他的腰胯，估计早就摔了。  


当然他们呆在公寓里的时间也不全是拿来做爱的，两人也时常脱关衣物躺在被窝里，感受年轻肉体肌肤相贴的绝妙触感。  


仁王会偷空拿出教科书来看,迹部才发现他原来有点小近视读书时会戴上眼镜.  


场景有那么些违和——“哇我可是货真价实的勤工俭学特优生哦，不然好成绩怎么来的。”  


仁王啧啧摇头，说他跟迹部公子哥可不是一类人。有时仁王会有一搭没一搭地和他聊上几句，态度也很坦诚不像撒谎。  


迹部就挺想知道他第一次是不是和桦地做的。  


仁王翻着书页看都不看迹部。“怎么可能嘛，你又不是不知道我做MB的。”过了会似乎想起了什么，他低下头笑眯眯地望着迹部：“说起这个哦，我可是很早的时候就被人夺走第一次了呢。”仁王的反应与往常没多大的差别，笑得依旧像只偷腥的小狐狸，可迹部总觉得不妥便没继续追问了。  


仁王整个人干干瘦瘦的，就屁股和胸的肉特别多，所以迹部老怀疑他是不是被人捏多捏肿了。不做爱的时候迹部特喜欢把头枕在仁王鼓起的胸乳上，用手指和嘴去揉捏啃咬软腻白皙的乳房。仁王还逗他问是不是特别想吃奶。  


“你加把劲说不定真能吸出奶呢。”说着他把迹部的脑袋往自己奶子上按，没想这人还真叼着他乳头吸气来了。  


仁王从开始就跟迹部说他受不得痛不许来重口的，身体也比常人要敏感，反倒乳头没什么感觉，之所以才戴的乳钉。  


“哼……嗯！”  


胸前这颗毛茸茸的脑袋在猛嗦他的奶子，牙齿磕上挺起的奶尖时仿佛有根羽毛在拨动仁王的心藏，痒痒的。  


“啊！”  


迹部咬到他左乳晕上那一小片皮肤时，仁王惊叫出声。  


迹部舔着嘴唇倪视他，连眼角的泪痣都带着得意。  


“你奶子上的敏感点，我找到了。”  


少年乐开了怀，他咯咯笑：“好哇，你将我吸奶吸射吧。”  


#  


还有件让迹部咋舌的事情是，这边他和仁王打得火热，那边小贱人和桦地的恋情也在持续升温。他甚至在想仁王该不会刚跟他做完下一刻就夹着汤汤水水的屁股去吃桦地的大鸡巴吧？还要借口说天生淫荡光想着男人的阴茎屁眼就流水了。想到这里迹部就有种背德的快感。  


周末的时候仁王还约了迹部会学校打球。距上次来还是迹部撞见桦地两人在淋浴室口交那次。  


“不是应该情侣间去游乐场甜蜜约会的吗？怎么有空叫上我。“  


迹部问，实际两个人的时候迹部不怎么主动提，他每次在仁王面前说起桦地时语气里都会带点酸。  


仁王上下抛动着网球。  


“崇弘这周去打工了，谈恋爱可是很烧钱的，所以我就找你打球啦。”  


他也知道桦地有时课后会去一家小铺里打工，因为是远亲开的，工作时间很自由，一般都是桦地手头零花比较紧的时候才去的。  


“好啦，我们快点开始吧。”  


见少年走到对场摆开架势，迹部也放下了思绪开始起球。  


网球对于迹部而言可不止于兴趣，他在这方面颇有造诣还钻研出几个独门球技。一开始他还是抱着陪门外汉的心态和仁王打得，渐渐他发现仁王在网球上也独具天赋善于模仿，好几个绝招都能学个六七成。  


“啪”一声，黄色的网球越过线，弹跳着往外滚动。  


迹部松了拍子，蜷起右腿坐在地上直窜粗气。  


“球出界了，是我赢啦。”  


仁王走到场地中心，将手挎在网上得意地仰起脑袋，烈日下汗水顺着下颚线条滚落，滴到水泥地面消失不见。  


迹部魔怔了，他站起身靠过去，捧着少年酡红汗湿的脸颊低语。  


“想不想来点刺激的。”  


夏季午后的烈日仿佛能把人生生烤干，靠近地面的空气把远景扭曲，要是这时候有人还在学校，往球场那面望，必能看见网球场两具交叠在一块的白花花的肉体。  


仁王羞耻得不敢睁眼，眼下他被脱得一干二净，只剩一双白袜和运动鞋穿着。右腿被高高撂到网架上。只要他张开眼往下，整个下身淫靡的景象便一览无遗。迹部贴在他身后，正拿鸡巴大张大合往他屁眼里挺，除了运动裤划到脚踝周身还算齐整。过了会迹部觉得动作有所限制，干脆抬脚从裤腿里跨了出来把裤子踢到一边扎起小半个马步使劲往穴道内里的小点捅。  


他捧着仁王肥白的屁股，低头去看两人性器相连的部位。看自己粗长带弯的鸡巴蛮横地捣弄着嫩红的肛穴，阴茎把屁眼翻在外面那圈肌肉撑的薄薄一层，因为紧张不断瑟缩着，一收一缩往甬道里不断吞吐，偶尔还能翻搅着露出里头鲜红娇嫩的肠肉。烈日照拂着整个下体被他弄的凌乱不堪，抽插过程中洞里被带出的淫水把白色的阴毛弄的潮乎乎的，还在肛门周围打出了白沫。  


仁王微微睁开眼，看到自己被操的直挺挺一甩甩的阴茎和底下正吃着另一根鸡巴又红又肿的屁眼时不由一阵眩晕。他感到前列腺被磨得酸酸麻麻的爽快异常，却又区别于以往的快感，很快他就反应过来，一股尿意开始从膀胱处往阴茎前端涌，排泄的欲望袭来，他不是快射了，而是快尿了。  


仁王彻底慌了。  


“停下来，我要去洗手间！”  


“我知道。”  


迹部不容置疑，他把仁王两只手背到身后，指头搓弄着底下一张一合的泛着油光的肛口，一边咬着仁王滚烫的耳垂，一边发狠用龟头顶弄不堪折磨的前列腺。  


“在这里解决就好。”  


仁王是真的受不住了，小腹被顶的酸软，鼓胀得膀胱哐当哐当被顶弄得近乎胀裂，他丝丝抽着气，汗湿的发辫绕在脖子上让他呼吸困难，一波波尿意越发强烈，他全身绷起像一副拉紧蓄势待发的弓，当体内抽插的龟头再一次狠狠顶在要命的那点时，肠道一阵收缩尿意上涌，仁王马眼一松尖叫着尿了出来。满满一大泡黄色的水柱从龟头喷溅射在两米开外的水泥地上，发出“滋“”滋”的冲刷声，迹部也射在了仁王收紧的穴里。仁王从没觉得射一泡尿的时间能花那么久，仿佛花了一个世纪，尿到后头水柱也失去了最初威猛的气势，力道减弱射程变短，最后的一小部分尿液淅淅沥沥地溅落在仁王身前四十公分外，可即便如此仁王感到小腹还是酸胀的，膀胱里仿佛还有东西一般。这时迹部还不放弃，掰开他两条大腿颠着颤巍巍的鸡巴，嘴里小孩把尿似的发出“嘘““嘘”声，仁王臊红了脸，几乎都要哭出来了，他咬着牙别过头，可阴茎还是不争气地又流了些尿水出来，顺着柱身沾湿了迹部的手指和底下躁乱的耻毛。  


——脏死了。  


最终，彻底尿完后，肿胀的阴茎才抽搐着噗噗地挤出那么点浊白的精液。  


“……“他觉得自己快要死掉了，可身后那鸟人捻弄着他半硬的鸡巴头，轻轻晃了晃甩掉上头残余的尿液，还在他耳根后吹着热气。  


“不错嘛，尿得又多又远，说明你身体很健康噢。“  


他不禁开始现在思考杀人后所负的刑事责任。  


#  


迹部还发现了仁王嘴上说着喜欢温柔点的做爱，实际身体对粗暴些的手法更有感觉。  


他们还尝试过玩“69”，调转身互相吮对方的屌。迹部躺在下面将阴茎插进仁王的喉咙里，不过他的阴茎实在是太长了，只吞了一半，剩下的还要有手去抚慰。他舔了会仁王的肉棒便腻了，转而亵玩藏在卵蛋和会阴后的小穴，先是拿手捏了捏圆圆的睾丸含在嘴里，接着在屁眼褶皱上绕着圈，将中指缓慢破开括括约肌，果然里面都开始发水分泌肠液了，仁王也不恼阴茎遭到冷遇，反正他肛门也是敏感带，嘴里含着鸡巴哼哼地摇着屁股接受迹部的指奸。  


这边迹部玩的正起劲，也没察觉出下身的异样，作为报复，仁王吸着怒涨的龟头，一边不动声色分开迹部夹紧的臀瓣，趁着舌尖刮搔马眼的同时以迅雷不及掩耳之势将一个指节塞进了迹部未经人事的干涩的穴眼里。  


“呃嗯！”迹部打了个激灵，没把持住将精液射在了仁王的喉道里。  


被插入的感觉十分奇妙，事后迹部回味了挺久，发觉自己并不怎么抗拒。仁王三五不时也会装模作样爬到他身背后揉他屁股，等他做够充足的心理准备让雅治来当主导者时，他摸了仁王几把人已经瘫软了，开始分开腿用淌水的湿屁眼去蹭他的裤裆。  


……  


偶尔比起狂风暴雨嘶声力竭充满张力的性爱，午后打磨时间懒洋洋的性爱马拉松也是个不错的选择。  


例如迹部会把仁王压着，将仁王本该翘起贴着小腹的阴茎掰到腿间蹭着底下布料，两人趴在散发着阳关气味的洁白棉被上，十指相扣，屁股和大腿相叠。迹部把阳具深深埋在仁王体内，运用腰臀小幅度地顶弄摇晃，感受着性器摩擦带来的酥麻感，绵长却不至于灭顶，通常能持续小半个下午，直到浑身汗湿筋疲力竭一根手指头都抬不起来时迹部才心满意足地将种子喷洒在紧窄的温床里。只要把手伸到腿间，仁王的鸡巴早就射了几次疲软了，周围被单湿了一大片，漏了瘫不知是精是尿的透明液体。  


有次仁王还抽风上网给自己买了套装，性爱兔女郎的打扮，一个兔耳朵头饰，一个毛绒兔尾肛塞和一个胡萝卜形状的自慰棒。还整了双黑色长筒渔网袜和一套布料少得可怜女式比基尼泳衣，上面两片布还是挖空的，露出两颗被空气冻得充血翘起的奶头。两颗睾丸根本兜不住，老早就勃起的阴茎从泳裤右侧探出头来，后面也只是一根线勒着磨屁眼而已。整体看上去即违和又色情，偏迹部又很受用，仁王还事儿逼找了张有椅背的餐凳岔开腿坐着，叫迹部跪在他跟前，拿穿了鱼网袜的脚去踩他校服裤里硬梆梆的大鸡巴，脚趾去捻勃发的龟头，命令迹部吸他发硬挺翘的奶头，还扭腰撅着臀拿胡萝卜自慰棒插自己屁眼给迹部看，说小兔兔饿了要吃胡萝卜还要主人的大鸡鸡给主人下兔崽崽。  


那天迹部没有内射，而是让仁王夹紧腿交了，因为他实在舍不得毛绒兔尾肛塞留在仁王屁眼里的模样。肛塞是圆锥状的，材质透明表面还有颗粒浮起。扯开那条细线涂了大量润滑油小兔子才勉强把塞子最粗那部分吞进去，很快肛塞叽咕一声滑进红肿的屁眼里，仁王浪叫着夹紧后面的小嘴。迹部跪在他身后，阴茎插进他并拢的腿间，做活塞运动摩擦大腿内侧软嫩的白肉，柱身向上弯曲挑弄着兔子从泳裤兜里挤出来的卵蛋和阴茎。迹部抓着毛茸茸兔尾，手腕施力旋转肛塞让颗粒充分碾压脆弱敏感的肠壁，他还把塞子往外扯出些许透过透明材质看甬道收缩包裹肛塞的样子。仁王扭着屁股全身滚烫，他尖叫着咂紧肛门往外嗤了股淫液，沾湿了迹部的耻毛，嘴角淌着口水发起浪来：“好大哦…小兔兔的屁眼要被撑破了捅漏了，以后就含不住主人的大鸡巴了。”  


“你要屁眼做什么，阴道呢？我只艹你阴道。“  


“啊…对哦，小兔兔是公兔子，啊…哦…没有…阴道呢…”  


“那没阴道怎么办，你不是说要给主人生小兔子吗，我还想在你挺着肚子怀崽的时候艹你逼呢。”  


“没关系…屁眼里面就是子宫…啊，兔兔可以发情生宝宝的…啊啊…呜我要给主人下崽！”  


迹部将一根手指也强塞进仁王被撑得满满当当的肛门里，声线暗哑：“对啊，你都会潮喷了，没准真能怀孕呢…”  


#  


时间如白驹过隙，一晃眼就过了两个多月，从炎炎夏日到北风呼啸，这个学期也快结束了。  


仁王忽然提起桦地，迹部这才想起崇弘的生日快到了，去年桦地生日的时候刚好他最亲的姐姐出嫁了，为此还消沉过一段时日，迹部为了让他高兴起来特地布置了一场盛大的烟火表演，没想现在他和桦地已经很久没说上话了。  


仁王叫迹部陪他出去买生日礼物，因为这是他首次陪恋人过的生日必须要认真对待。“你和崇弘是发小嘛，一定比我清楚他的喜好的。而且噢。”仁王看住他的眼睛道：“这么久你们也该和好啦，崇弘其实是很在意你的。”  


…迹部半响没有回应，可周末还是乖乖听仁王的出来了，临近情人节的缘故街上都是约会的情侣。迹部实际也没什么想法，最后还是雅治拍板买大衣，男孩子，实用就好了。于是迹部带他走进大商场一家高档服装店里，柜姐带着甜美的微笑为他们挑选服饰。  


“嗯，我们要给一位男性朋友买一件大衣，191那么高体格很强壮的。”仁王绘声绘色地跟柜姐描述，店员小姐姐眉头微皱脸上带着歉意，说很抱歉店里暂时没这么大尺码的，需要联系仓库调货。“没关系的，我们先在店里随便逛逛，不用管我们啦。”  


柜姐微微鞠身，转而去拨打前台电话。仁王拉着迹部逛了会，趁柜姐转身拖着他躲进了更衣室。迹部把雅治压在更衣室内的全身镜上艹了一轮，奶尖龟头抵着冰凉的镜面，迹部将他圆润多肉的屁股撞得啪啪响，仁王张嘴把热气呼在玻璃镜上，看着镜子里两人性交情动的模样相当刺激，他发现迹部也在透过镜子眼神牢牢粘着自己的双眼。最后仁王呻吟着将精液射在了镜子上，还留了满壁指印和淫水精水汗水一堆乱七八糟的混合物。  


两人整理好衣物检查过没什么不妥后缓缓推开门，发现店里三位柜员小姐齐齐绯红着脸庞捂嘴望着他们出来。  


…看来他们在里面忘情了捣鼓出的声音太大了——话说在更衣室里待那么久肯定会引人怀疑的吧！迹部率先反应过来，拉着仁王的手提过装了大衣的袋子，把卡扔到柜台抛下句“没有密码”便夺门而出，一路狂奔至商场大门口。  


仁王撑着膝盖问同样气喘如牛的迹部：“你卡里有多少钱？”  


“不知道，”迹部咽了口唾沫，“应该能买下这栋楼？”  


“你疯了吧！”  


“是啊。”  


迹部面无表情。仁王瞪了他良久，最后还是先憋不住噗呲笑出声，甚至笑出了眼泪。过路的行人不明所以打量着蹲在大门放声大笑的两位少年。  


#  


第二周周一迹部冷不防地出现在网球部的场地，所有人都大吃了一惊，桦地也有点始料不及喜出望外，偶不时拿眼撇向迹部这边，迹部则面上不露声色维持日常高冷的态度。  


训练结束后，仁王如期跑了过来，手里提的除了礼物外还有像初次来网球社时买的一大袋矿泉水瓶子。  


看来在迹部不在这段日子里，仁王用他的花言巧语和社团里的人混得很熟，都快到能勾肩搭背称兄道弟的份上了，你瞧，连姓氏也不叫直接呼其名了。  


“诶呀，是雅治来啦。”有个社员挥手打起招呼。  


“大家好，训练辛苦啦，我带了水哦。”  


所有人将注意力集中到三人身上，留意着他们的一举一动。  


仁王给所有人派了水，最后轮到依然在角落里的迹部。  


有人叫道，“雅治呐，你忘了迹部要喝盐水的吗？”  


矿泉水是常温的，可冬季常温水也是冰凉凉的。  


“噢…抱歉，我又忘记了下次一定会买到的，景悟少爷不要嫌弃嘛？”  


仁王眨了眨眼软声道，可学校的人都知道迹部可不是那么容易讨好的人，都等着看好戏。  


氛围有那么一刻僵持，桦地在两人身上扫视。最终迹部沉默不语地夺过水瓶打破了僵局，他把小半瓶冰水灌进肚里有那么一小会让他胃部抽搐。  


稍后他才意识到这瓶水是开过的。  


“诶我没买自己的，崇弘把你的分我吧。”  


“…你今天怎么丢三纳四的。”话虽说着，桦地还是把喝了一半的水递给了他。  


“啊！对啦这是你的生日礼物，我和景悟一起挑的哦。”仁王炫耀似地从袋子里拿出大衣按在桦地身上比试。  


“雅治你是什么时候跟迹部关系这么铁的？。”有人诧异道。  


仁王无辜地瞪大眼：“我跟他的关系一直很好啊，我们仨可是好哥们呢。”  


“……真有你的。”  


社团解散后桦地问他要不要走一段路，实际迹部回家的方向跟他们是反的，可这又有什么关系呢？  


仁王将包给桦地背着，自己一身轻松走在前面，跟个孩子似的张手在花基上走独木桥，还差点碰到骑自行车的路人，桦地喊了他几次也不听。没多久耍腻了就闹着要抱，桦地说你不怕丢脸也行便捧着他屁股抱在怀里。  
他们走到吊桥上，恰好夕阳西斜，周围环境被晕染出一层橘红。这对情侣走在前面，仁王晃着两条小腿，把下巴搁在桦地肩膀上，伸着手指去够迹部的脸，指尖冰冷，点着他眼角的泪痣，他把食指贴在唇边，悄无声息“嘘”了一声，整个人沐浴在霞光里，看得不大真切。  


“雅治？”半天没响应桦地才发现少年趴在身上睡着了，他开始放缓脚步和迹部聊天。  


“东西给我吧，你抱他就行了。”  


“谢谢。”  


“……”  


“……”  


“迹部桑。”  


“嗯。”  
“看到你们两个相处的还不错，我很高兴的。”  


“没什么，是我之前做的不对。”  


“雅治他，其实一直关注我们两个的。”  


迹部张口问道：“桦地，你有考虑过和他走下去？”  


崇弘回头直视他的眼睛：“有的，我们现在很合拍，等毕业了这么过下去也不错。”也许是在构思美好的未来，桦地忽然间话变多。“姐姐是最理解我，她一定会支持的，至于我父母，别看我他们这副样子，其实都是很开明的人，他们一定会和雅治相处好的…”  


“迹部桑别看雅治这个样子，其实他心思很细腻以前还受了不少苦，现在除了上学以外还要兼职养活自己，所以才会累得睡过去的。”  


桦地自顾自说着向前走，完全没留意到后头的异样。  


迹部低着头伫立在原地，死死抓着手里的礼物袋。  


他为自己不觉惭悔的情绪感到恐慌，像扎进了一摊粘稠的泥浆里爬不出来。  


呐，桦地，你知不知道你抱的那个人，并不是什么因为打工劳累，而是昨夜被我艹多了双腿打颤哭着求饶。  


呐，你知道，我想把这人占为己有吗？  


完


End file.
